User talk:Vivaporius/Archive 1
Alliance can the Solaris Federation be allies with the Empire of the Star Primarch11 19:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not? :) Vivaporius 19:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I would be glad to. Also, I would like to apologise if you felt that my criticism was too harsh earlier. I know it can be hard to get one's fluff off the ground, and being told that it doesn't work is not pleasant for anyone. Supahbadmarine 03:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Can the Sankari and The Crimson Marauders be allies? Hallen979 00:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archiving CM-Sankri Alliance Well, the Sankari could be expanding and the CM could help them, but then the Sankari attack Craftworlds and the CM wouldn't be too happy about that... Hallen979 23:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell you what, I am going to add the details of Sub-Space travel to the Mutacrat today. When I am finished you should take a look. maybe you can figure out some weaknesses by seeing how another Fanon FTL travel has been developed. If it does not help then I would be happy to try and remodel the Node Dirve. Supahbadmarine 14:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The CM could be chasing after some Imperial fleet and the Sankari could run into them. Hallen979 00:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The CM could be doing a raid on an imperial trade fleet and three companies of the Green Knights could show up and the Sankari could save the CM. Proposals Sorry to make you wait for a reply, I have been busy lately. I am glad that you want to take part in Warhammer 40k:Andromeda, but I can't really say that your idea is a fit for this just yet. I know that it exists in the same universe as the rest of 40k, but I want the events of Andromeda to be independant of the ones in the Milky Way galaxy. I am also trying to limit the shipping of things from the MW. Really this is going to be something like it's own series. Anyway, I still value your input, and if you would like to propose Race or faction, or help me develope what I already have, then please participate in the discussions on the Andromeda Xeno Lab. Also, I am not sure why you would consult the Xeno expert on a race on Abhumans. Supahbadmarine 15:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You're no slouch yourslef. In fact a little while ago I was going to ask you and Cal if you wanted to co-write a little project I was thinking of. I decided that it could wait for later though. Supahbadmarine 17:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear. So, would you like to hear the idea that I was going to pitch to you and Cal? Keep in mind that the idea is till not fully formed. Supahbadmarine 18:35, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, here it goes. Basically what I wanted to try and make was a human splinter group. I sort have got the inspiration from the Dark Eldar. In general the vast majority of evil humans are associated with Chaos, but it is not like every evil person in the the galaxy is a follower. So basically I wanted to creat a group of deviant humans that garnered a similar level of fear and hatred from the Imperium, but were not affiliated to Chaos. They were going to occupy one of those dark corners of space that the Imperium is generally scared to go. The history behind it goes something like this. Way back before the Imperium there was a small interstellar human empire, about 4-5b worlds. This empire made it a policy to exhile the very worst of their criminal and traitors to this horrible area of space, which was filled with numerous nightmarish Xenos, and things far more eldritch. Naturally this empire was conquered during the Great Crusade, but the inhabitants still carried on this tradition. The descendants of these horrible individuals managed to survive, and by some circumstance have become even more evil and twisted than their ancestors. How they underwent this change is one of the things I am not sure about. Some of the things that I have come up with is that they are now ruled by mad men that are constantly seeking to modify them genetically, creating a society that no longer puts in value in humanity, by the dark machinations of evil Psykers or whcih cults, or finally that they have been changed or enslaved by some malevolent force/entity of supernatural or Xeno origin. Though not affiliated to Chaos. Anyway they have become so abberant to the Imperium that they are not considered human, and they live in one of those areas that is just scaryenough that the Imperium would rather quarantine it than sacrifice it's soldiers conquering it. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 19:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Other NOTICE- 'I'm simply saving this statement for the future, don't take it for a real post! Sounds very simply to the Xai'athi and Kordanian plots if you ask me. But I see where your going with it. But just so you know, the Kordanians were the most violent Xai'athi in Solaris, maybe even the galaxy, and rather than just kill them, which would cost the government millions of poor space soldiers, the government sent them to the planet Kordan to kill each other (it's cheaper that way). They shipped in convicts to Kordan to slaugther each other, doing so for about 4,000 years until one of the prisoners took charge of an abnombly organized force, and united the criminal empires, and defeat the government forces. The Kordanians maintain their own little empire with Federation approval, administering prison worlds at the worlds at the darkest corner of the Federation. So their basically a nation of crazed cons with a black check to do whatever they want. As for the Federation at large, the Imperium is simply too afraid of a retalitory attack by the Xai'athi for two reasons. One being that the Xai'athi nodedrives allow them to pop in right over Terra, and sterilize it. The second being that the Federation would be too difficult to invade, hold, and pacify, despite the technological advantages they would recieve from it. The Federation's armies and it's people are just too organized, too advanced, and too motivated, to justify the cost of such an invasion of such a developed power. The Xai'athi breeds were created through genetic experimenation, giving them their unique traits and such. Bloated on Eldar, Human, and their own formidible technology, the Xai'athi can actually create entire species by altering the genetic code of an egg, ferilizing it, and then if the creation meets their requirements, it gets the green light to live on a planet chosen by their creators. Maybe your faction could have a place in Solaris? And sorry for my rant, and if I did anything, I keep forgetting this is just your draft. But I hope you see my point, and sorry if I came off a little harsh. All aforementioned ideas are subject to change. Vivaporius 20:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I am glad you like the idea. I will admit that there are similarities with the Xai'Athi idea, which is why I was considering co-writing it with you, as well as Cal. There are some major differences though. Anyway, I was going to call them the Rann'sihd. You know, so it sounds like the word Rancid. Supahbadmarine 00:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I would not wait that long if I were you. 40k Andromeda is a long term project. I am going to be making a wiki for it. Supahbadmarine 02:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Building Connections Hey, Viva. I have just finished reading your latest version of the Solaris Federation. I must say, it has improved drastically since you first wrote it. It's well written and merely bends the established Canon without breaking it. I'll admit that their are a few things that could be changed such as the size of the Empire, but other than that it is fine. Therefore, I would be willing to establish a link with the article through my work in progress Xenos, the Rixari. They are in need of an immediate enemy (and potential future ally). The Rixari are basically armed to the teeth with weapons which are extremely effective against the Xai'athi (RGWs, RAWs, AIWs, Arc Tesla Weapons etc.) by mere coincidence that they are proficient at slaughtering fellow Rixari. Also, if you need any advice on making a Space Marine Chapter feel free to ask me, I've written a fairly decent SM article as well. Yours, Cal_XD A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 07:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) well don't make them 2nd founding or 1st founding. Also when you put down how many numbers they have, don't go overboard, keep it somewhere between 1000 and 2000. If you do decide to make one with high number of marines, make sure you put down a reason why. hope this helps Primarch11 21:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Take a look at this. Supahbadmarine 23:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely! If you put as much work into them as you have into the Xai'athi, and their associated articles then they are probably going to be pretty good. Congradulations on making enemies with Cal's Rixari by the way. Supahbadmarine 02:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Space Marines I read the summary of your space marine idea on Supah's talk page and I like the idea that Astartes are sent to aid the Vellieux. However, their are a couple of issues. *First of all, it is impossible for any individual's (or organisations) to 'use their influence' to form a Space Marine chapter. It just doesn't happen, as some of the Blog Posts discussing Loyalist-Traitors have discussed in some detail. So, I recommend, that given the extreme controversy surrounding such dealings (in relation to the Loyal-Traitors), that you do not include it as part of their founding. Otherwise, people will call the chapter NCF from the moment the article is written until that piece of information is taken out completely (as it is inherently NCF). *A very easy solution to this is that they made a request in 051.M31 for the aid of a single Astartes Chapter, to help patrol their borders. This request would then be answered during the Fourth Founding, and they would be sent a full compliment of 1000 astartes. A request for extra aid is completely canon friendly (particularly as the Vellieux territory is on the 'vulnerable' edges of Imperial Space), and given the slow workings of the Administratum, it is even more canon friendly to have their request be answered much later. *Dividing the chapter is venturing into hazardous waters. It would be more canon friendly for them to divide their fleet amongst the houses (reinforced by the Battlefleets of Vellieux as well), with each recieving 200 Astartes, and for the chapter to operate that way. Even 200 space marine's make a huge difference in a battle, and they would be more than enough (with the aid of the Velliuex Imperial Guard regiments). *Changing the chapters name should be fine. As for the increase in numbers, make it a gradual increase in numbers to about 2000 marines, because 5000 will just make people call the chapter NCF. Hell, even Primarch 11's Space Primates, with 2000 astartes, were constantly called NCF, just check the Talk Page and you'll see. *The support of the Adeptus Mechanicus is absolutely fine, but I doubt they would have much support from the Adeptus Terra (as frankly they only really care about what happens within their own Solar System). And of course, the Inquisition would be enemies as you pointed out. Kinda goes with the territory. Yours, Cal_XD A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I have to admit, I thought the same as you did. it's why I queried the decision over making it NCF, as the Iron Scorpions had 2000 members and were considered to be fine. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 14:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Rixari Incursion May I add a quote made by Bindamau Madora on the subject of the Rixari, in the 'Of' section of the Rixari article. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let me clarify things. I hadn't checked which Kaizari they would be facing, so I'm sorry on that part. Secondly, an Awali is 2 metres tall whereas a Rixari is 7 metres tall (slightly bigger than a Great White Shark). Physically they are much stronger, with 300% more muscle and reinforced Exo-Suits (which pure breed Rixari wear in order to explore the terrestrial world. Lastly, this is only the beginning of the connection I'll be building up between the Rixari and the articles associated with the Solaris Federation. As for location, the Rixari Empire and it's allies are located in the south of the Galaxy. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 11:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) In answer to your questions: *Actually, the Rixari are actually more like Sharks which can walk on land as well as swim proficiently. *The average level of a Rixari Psyker is Delta level, with many more powerful ones existing. Their range is typically Theta to Alpha (Plus) level. Although the species as a whole is inherently a little bit psychic. *I'm glad you approve. I was trying to capture the fact that Binadmu speaks with much greater wisdom (given his age) and does not leap to conclusions, like his subordinates do. *As for the history between the two species: it is likely that the Rixari attacked the Solaris Federation, under the belief that they were attacking humans (ergo the Imperium of Man) which they strongly despise. It is only after a long and bloody campaign which causes the fall of many Xai'athi worlds does Binadmu then make an offering of peace, after explaining that they are also indirect enemies of the Imperium. From there on, Binadmu uses the Rixari to attack problem Imperial Worlds on his command or something similar. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, in response to your latest reply on my talk page: *The Awali can't be the only ones with a weakness to sound. Anything that uses metals in their creation has a resonant frequency. Crystals also have a resonant frequency, therefore all Xai'athi would have varying degrees of weakness to Resonant Amplification Weapons. *On top of that, the Rixari possess a large variety of weapons which were designed to slaughter their fellows. Coincidentally many these weapons are generally devastating against organic life-forms: RGWs, Arc Tesla Weapons (powerful EMP weapons), Accelerated Ionisation Weapons etc. So, it could be safe to assume that these would also be very effective against the Xai'athi's Organic constructs. *Spamming troops is not a problem for the Rixari which can effectively do the same. *It is most likely that they would encounter the Awali first, as their territory is closest to that part of the Solaris Federation. *As for how far they managed to venture into Awali space, I would say two or three systems (closer to the later), before the Rixari realised that it wasn't the Imperium they were fighting. I think you should have it the Madora himself overrides the command of attacking the Rixari, after he realises their potential use as allies. That is my thoughts on the matter. The other thing you need to remember about the Rixari is that they would originally fight with horrific ferocity while they were under the impression that the Xai'athi were part of the Imperium. After their realisation they would probably slow down a lot. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I see that they are a varied species. However, the only forces that would actually provide them with a problem would be the Vashti (being more resistant to one of their weapons and the fact that they are 'blanks'). Even still, the Rixari are a robust species which could eventually slaughter them. I think that the reason that the Rixari get so far into Federation space is that Madora basically allows them to do so (entirely just to test how powerful the species is and whether they would make useful allies). As for a name for the conflict. The Rixari Incursion would probably be the best name for it. I just realised that one of the reasons that the Rixari would respect the Xai'athi would be that they have enslaved members of the Eldar race (which the Rixari are not on good terms with). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean that they could wipe out the Xai'athi as a whole. I was meaning that in a battle with solely the Vashti, the Rixari would eventually be able to defeat the Vashti (albeit, at a huge cost). I guess that the Rixari would have originally encountered the Protectorate worlds. Similarly, the Rixari would have probably used their slave species to fight the Xai'athi first, then they would make use of their loyal Protectorate forces before they actually bothered to fight the Solaris Federation themselves. Either that or they would have just launched a huge strike against the Xai'athi along with the Avrano (which hate humanity with a passion). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:17, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Quick question. What are the Amara? I'm curious because it would help me in deducing what position the Rixari would fit as allies of the Solaris Federation. And unofficially hunting down the Amara on behalf of the Kaizari would be an interesting 'solution'. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 02:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I guess that means the Rixari could be given a role and mission specifically by the Kaizari (one that only the Kaizari and Rixarun Emperor are aware of, with even Binadmu being unaware of it, due to the Rixari's very own Alpha Plus level Psykers preventing him from ever finding out), to hunt down the rogue members of Madora's family. And that this is part of the solution which the Kaizari fully endorses, as she is fully aware of the dangers which the rogue Psykers pose to the Federation. The Rixari would be the perfect candidates for the job for several reasons: 1. They are generally a very cunning species; 2, they possess weapons which can outright kill all manner of Xai'athi; 3. They would be a completely new thing for the Amara to face, unlike a fellow Xai'athi which they could easily predict and 4. A select team of Alpha Plus Psykers could be used to hunt down and isolate them, making eradicating them much easier. The deal could even be one of the main reasons that the Rixari were ever allowed to become allies of the Solaris Federation, despite the crimes they commited against the Xai'athi (which they publicly never had to atone for). Just an idea. On top of that, the Rixari are imbued with a primal hatred for Eldar (dating back to the War in Heaven), so an excuse to kill Half-Eldar would be one that they would relish. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 02:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Interesting idea. As for Binadmu's psychic prowess, he cannot be more powerful therm the Emperor (who was a Psyker since his supernatural birth millennia before he united Humanity). The Emperor supposedly came into existence when Humans first looked to settle the stars in the 3rd Millennium. You should read up on him more as he would basically be able to beat Mumba hands down with his powers alone. Also, the Rixari were engineered by the Old Ones to be extremely Psychically adept so that they could help face the horrors of the Necrons. Ergo, Rixari Psykers would be a lot more powerful by definition. Also, on Bimadmu's Psychic abilities, unless a human is born with the Psyker gene they cannot be a Psyker. As the gene never really surfaced fully until M15, Mumba could never have been a Psyker (the Emperor is a special case which cannot be replicated). And lastly, having developed a weapon which nothing is immune to, the Quantum Explosive Device, the Rixari would be more than capable of handling the Amara, as it literally consumes the target in Warp energy in order to kill them. And nothing, similar to the Imperial Vortex Grenade, can survive it no matter how tough they are (in fact it specifically state this in the rules of the Vortex Grenade, that no amount of protection can save something from being killed. Blanks and Pariahs are also affected by the device, more so as they lack souls, meaning they are deleted from existence. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 11:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I see that they seem to have plenty of fail-safes, but that makes them far too overpowered. The kind of technology you are describing is bordering on Necron (far outstripping Eldar technology), and that is completely Non-Canon Friendly. Nothing is infallible, and the Vashti need to have at least some way of being permanently killed. Otherwise you are as bordering being like Thegreatbeing, with his obsession to make all of his Loyal Traitor leaders immortal (which we finally convinced him to change). Also, it is impossible for Binadmu to be a descendent of a Sensei for the sole reason that ALL Sensei are sterile, so they can't father/mother any children. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I think having the Amara purposefully overpowered is fine as they are so few in number. Their parentage alone indicates that they would be horrendously powerful. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Federation Stuff Flaws and failures. That is the key to a good character. A character that is too perfect will not garner praise. After all if all challenges that they come across can be easily dealt with then there is no excitment when victory is gained. You should throw Binadamu into some situations that he is not prepared for. That will improve his story immensly. Supahbadmarine 02:23, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thats good. I think you should take this lesson further. Frankly the Solaris Federation as a whole has a "We're better than everyone at everything" feel to it. Supahbadmarine 03:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I understand. I am sure there are any number of reasons why they are more prosperous than the Imperium. I am not saying that anything is NCF or that they are poorly written. Quite the contrary, I think you should be making your own Sci-Fi series with your level of detail. I simply feel that they are slightly too perfect for the setting in general. In terms of Psychic power, technology and Physical attributes they are far superior to humanity, and everyone else on over all stats. Added to this is the number of allies, and the prosperity they enjoy. Cooexistence like that happens rarely in the 40k universe, and for them to be so prosperous while the rest of the factions are dragging themselves throught the trenches just doesn't seem to fit with 40k. I simply think they are too clean for such a dirty universe. Of course this is simply my opinion, and my views may be biased so you don't have to take them seriously if you don't want to. Still do you understand what I am trying to get at? Supahbadmarine 03:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I t is always nice to know that my opinions are valued. I still feel like it does not quite fit. The reasons aside the end result is still the same from my point of view. Still, as before this is merely my subjective view. That view aside the Solaris Federation is still one of the most polished and detailed articles on the wiki, and you are right to be proud of it. Supahbadmarine 04:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Supahbadmarine 04:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Xeno Species Also, I couldn't help but notice that you made references to a few Xeno Species that did not quite fit. You do realizenthat the entire Laer race were servants of Slaanesh, right? Also, the jokaero don't make allies. Of course they don't make specific enemies either. They really don't have any specific relationship with any of the other races. Supahbadmarine 05:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Furthermore on reading about the Rak'gol, it does not seem like they are the kind that plays nice with others or work as mercanaries for other species. I think all three of these species represent creatures that would not ally themselves with the Federation despite the Federations policy of coexistence. Supahbadmarine 05:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I would like o point out that it is not definatively stated that the Jokaero lack sentience, it is simply in debate. It may simply be that the Jokaero possess a mindset that other species can not understand. If this is the case then genetic modification would be of no help. As far as the Laer go, we do not know what they were like before becoming followers of Slaanesh. Their worship of the Prince of Chaos shaped every aspect of their species. The Laer you speak of most likely would not have the genetically modified breeds, and would likely only have primitive technology. The Laer you speak of would be nothing like the Canon Laer, and would likely contribute little to the Federation. Supahbadmarine 13:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I beg to differ Viva. I know that it doesn't seem like much considering that $0k takes place over several thousand years, but we are still talking about an entire species being under the influence of a Chaos god for hundreds of years. Who knows how many generations that would be? Furthermore the Laer got their drive for perfection from worshiping Slaanesh. That is why they sought to genetically modify themselves. Furthermore if a race suddenyl developes a drive to achieve perfection, it is reasonable to believe that this would show in their technological developement. On the Jokaero, I believe that the method of turning them into genetic slaves would not work. Genetic modification is a delicate process. Changing genetic traits can have numerous unforseen side effects. It could impair the genetic understanding of machines that the Jokaero possess. Also, you can not strip something of it's free will without a severe reduction in mental facets. These slave Jokaero would be a mere shadow of their species. Supahbadmarine 02:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Viva, but I am going to have to put my foot down on this one. The Jokaero would do the Solaris Federation no good as genetic slaves. Creativity, and inventiveness require free will, without it you just get a batch of dumb mechanics. The Jokaero are a race whose traits defy any assimilation by the Federation. Besides, the Xai'athi are advanced enough technology wise anyway. Supahbadmarine 03:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it too much. it isn't that I don't think that the Solaris Federation could assimilate them, it's that i don't think that any race or faction could assimilate them. Um..... Ok... Maybe Tyranids, but their version is completely different from what were talking about. Of course the Federation Intellegence agency could use them in rare, isolated cases like the Inquisition does, mind you they don't really control them, they just sort of keep them around and hope they get a cool gadget out of it. Supahbadmarine 03:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Very true. Supahbadmarine 04:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to start work on the Rixari-Xai'athi War (Rixari Incursion, as the SF calls it) sometime tomorrow, so feel free to critique anything I write. Also, try to put your own spin on the story from the perspective of the Solaris Federation as it would be interesting to see your interpretation of the Rixari. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) So far I don't see a problem, but you are going to have to preapre for the worst. The Emperor is the very core of 40k's background. There is alot of ways that dealing with him can turn NCF, and you should be prepared to take some flak from the rest of the community. You may very well end up having to rewrite or cut out the part about Binadamu's relationship with the Emperor in the future. Supahbadmarine 17:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) First let me say that I think that it is a good idea to incorperate the Void as one of the many sub-dimensions of the Warp. Now as far as gods go, it is entirely likely that the Xai'athi could have Gods of their own, most major species and factions do. Now the thing here is that we are stepping into the domain of speculation here. One of the primary ideas behind Gods in 40k is that they are all born from the minds of mortals, not just the Chaos Gods. The difference is that where the Chaos Gods simply embody one emotion or concept, gods like Khaine, Gork and Mork are the projections of their species minds upon the Warp specifically. Another idea states that the first Gods were massively powerful Warp constructs created by the Old Ones during the War in Heaven in order to lead their armies. If I were you i would avoid trying to incorperate these theories into the fuluff of any God or gods you make. Simply state they exist, and leave some mystery behind their nature, Like I did with the Derkallen's Higher Authority. Also note that even though they may exist it is not recommended that you have them very active in the plights of their worshippers, as only the Chaos Gods interfere so directly. However you can have Holy artifacts, or individuals that are believed to be blessed by said god. Sorry for the wall of text. Supahbadmarine 01:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Seems about right. I would like to point out that if you want those to be the Nokemono gods then you should either have it as Izanagi and Izanami, or Amaterasu Tsukiyomi and Susano'o as that is how they are grouped in the Shinto religion. Supahbadmarine 02:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: good work! Thanks, man!Jochannon 14:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I am. I have a job placement at my local pizzeria. To be fair, I haven't actually started work yet (I need to wait for another member of the current staff to leave), but I have had some training and have been paid for my services (a couple of times). Someone is leaving sometime at the end of next month, so with any luck I'll be employed then. :D A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can I get a hand here? Hey Vi, its Dirge. I had an idea for a xenos race but I cant think of a name. I keep thinking "Titan" but thats no good. You seem to work well with coming up with cool names and xenos so im asking you. The xenos are Skyscrapper sized mechanical beings who are completely obsessed with absolute war (''glorious battle is a better word) against other titans (and may'be Iconians?). Think transformers, giant robots with guns but still love to run up and punch you in the face. :3'' But more lumbering and 'epic'.'' Can you help? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thats a cool one. I've thought of a few and would like feed back. These will help with the kind of name i'm looking for. Oomongar, Lodraka, Rezarak, Zeno Thraka, Oni Rango, Xi Undaka, Onimongar, and others. What do you think? Now I want your honest opinion. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the feed-back. Unless I get another idea or you recomend something else i think i'll name then the Onimonger. Ha! That just sounds so epic. The other names kind of gives a feeling for what kind of language they have. Big, booming and harsh sounding. Ah well, thanks again. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo Viv! I've finally started the Onimongar page. Could you tell me what you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Got another idea. OK so as of recent time the Onimongar have discovered the Iconians, news of beings similiar to themselves. News like that would spread like wild-fire to all Onimongar across the Galaxy. Now a sort of slow pace mass-migration is occouring into Solaris space as the Onimongar slowly prepare for a "Great War" with the Iconians. This could lead to alliance with the Chrono-Mongar who would trade techology in order to find a cure to the battle-lust plague, therefore ending the war before it can begin. Reagrds -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! Note that this migration would take many centuries. The Onimongar have not used techology since they went nuts. BTW they travel by hitch hiking so thats why it would take so long. The Chrono-Mongar on the other hand, can use ships, guns, and all forms of technology that they love to reverse engineer. So they can contact the Iconians immediately when they see that their compatriots a marching to war. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well I think the threat of 10,000,000 million titanic, immortal, warmongers who like to punch you to death is a good motivator. And as for travel, as I mentioned before, they hitch-hike. Imperials often mine Onimongar worlds (as long as they dont bother the Oni, their fine, I'll add that later) and sometimes when they take off an Onimongar stows away. And Chrono-Mongar still have their ships. Does that clear things up? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) OH! Its on! XD Did I mention that the Onimongar are made of Necrodermis? You know the living metal that is ridiculusly resiliant and can completely regenerate as long as theres a scrap left? So basically no matter how many times you kill them...*''puts on shades''*...They'll be back. Besides do they really mind a war of that magnitude at their doorsteps. What about all the devastations that will happen? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) As awesome as that sounds, isnt a war like that counter productive? Damage like that would take centuries to recover from. And the other races wouldnt matter as they would be right out massacred in a war between ''million of titanic robots...'God thats sounds awesome'... As for technology trade, the Onimongar are effectively gigantic Necrons (''Necrons being THE most advanced beings in the Galaxy) who wont phase out. The Tau, Mechanicus, and ever tech-nerd and their mother would be all over them in a moment. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) How about a mutual respect? The Onimongar, sane or not, are VERY reluctant to kill worthy foes. Code of Honour and all that. And as per the fact that they were present when the Old Ones were around, the Chrono-Mongar still possess many artifacts of theirs, and technology from pretty much every technologically advanced race they could find, these include EVERY THING from the Old Ones, to the Eldar, to the Necrons, Imperium, Tau, and just about every other race in the Galaxy. Not to mention the fact that Onimongar are millions of years old and have a LOT of experience with technology in all forms. And they could easily work together on some of the Galaxies most daunting problems, dangers, and questions. Im sure two races of technological geniuses would have alot to discuss over coffee. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sounds sweet! In mutual interest an respect, the Iconians and Chrono-Mongar have begun to work together find a cure to the battle-lust plague, and stop some of the greatest threats to the Galaxy (Tyranids, Orks, Necrons, Enslavers, etc.) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) That might be a good idea. Though it may be difficult because if the article is just about anotomy then you are going to have to go into explicit detail. Though I look forward to seeing what you come up with if you do the article. Also on a different note I think you would do well to start a project that did not invovle the Xai'athi. All of your work is linked to them and the Federation. There is a whole dark, beautiful world for you to explore, and enhance with your writing skills. Supahbadmarine 03:55, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I imagine you will do fine with just about any project. Furthermore I can understand what you mean about it being hard to distance oneself from projects. I have often felt the urge to somehow link all of my articles. Luckily I have done a good job of keeping the connectivity between my works at a reasonable level. If I might make a suggestion you might want to try your hand at Chaos. Chaos Warbands can be very interesting. The Champions can be even more so since they can end up with many supernatural mutations and abilities as a result of their patrons. Supahbadmarine 04:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) That is good to hear. Still we have gotten off topic. I am looking forward to your anatomy article if you choose to make it. Supahbadmarine 15:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva. I believe that I have a way for you to improve the background for the Solaris Federation. I think you need to expand on the Ork Wars. What I am saying is that you should go into more detail about one of the wars, like the First Ork War for instance. You should write about the battles and characters invovled. Doing this on the Xai'athi or Solaris Federation pages would be impractical however. So I believe you should create an article for the Warlord that lead the Ork forces. That way you can go into detail about what took place during the war, and it won't be so two dimensional. After all if a war just goes one way, and then suddenly the tide changes it becomes rather boring. This way you can write about all of the ins and outs of the conflict, and you get a good character out of the deal. Supahbadmarine 17:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Friend Request My guess is that he is either at school or working on one of the other Wkis. Supahbadmarine 17:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva. I saw that you were looking for a critique on the Xai'athi. If I may offer some advice I think it might be beneficial to make some quotes critiquing the Solaris Federation. All of your quotes so far have been camparing the Federation to other 40k factions, usually outlining how the Federation got it right where they failed. For some more depth it might be a good idea to make quotes that look at the Federation from an outsider's perspective. Even better you should make quote about what the Xai'athi think about the Federation. Even if it is highly successful it still has problems. Basically it might be a good idea to look at your articles and do some self critiquing using quotes. It would give the articles more depth. Supahbadmarine 00:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I think a good and funny quote for this is if you made one with Binadamu complaining about all the crap he has to deal with. Supahbadmarine 00:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Viva I have to agree with Sniper on this one. Even if you are an amazing warrior there are times when you get caught off guard during war. In single combat there should not be anybody that could fight evenly with the Emperor. I know that Horus did, but he was the greatest of the Primarchs and his prowess was magnified by the blessings of Chaos at the time. Supahbadmarine 16:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Viva... Just give me an hour or so, I just came down with the flu. --Totalimmortal 16:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) New Collaboration Idea Thegreatbeing--regarding comment on arkon the masterless): the article's just a stub until i get everything sorted out plot-wise Your stats are actually fairly well balanced but they need some tweaking. I would suggest these as stats: WS BS S T W I A Ld Sv 6 4 6 6 5 4 5 10 2+/3++ Equipment *Close Combat Weapon Special Rules: *Feel No Pain *Eternal Warrior *Psyker Psychic Powers: *(Invent some balanced ones or modify some of the powers which are available to human races) A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) hello i was wondering if when i make my page i would be allowed by you to make references to the Solar Federation if thats ok with you chelseasman93 2:05 October 23 2011 (UTC) hey thanks for permission but i want to know if you think this idea can work about a more warlike nexusian character i have som ideas but this seemed to work with me at least and if you have any ideas as to how this can work if you want it to thats cool. chelseasman93 4:49 October 2011 The Amara sounds better to me. Totalimmortal 21:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I've actually been here for a bit at Run's invitation, I just don't do much. I have one article that's been unfinished for a long time and some contributions to some quotes pages.--OvaltinePatrol 03:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey just started on that Draconian character if you want me to add any fluff to it while im making it so it doesnt contradict anything just leave me a message on the page ok? chelseasman93 11:25 October 24th 2011 (UTC) It is looking pretty good so far. BTW I was wondering if I could ask you a favor. You seem pretty good at finding good pictures. I am looking for a good picture for a Crusader type of thing, but I have not had much luck. Do you think you can help? Supahbadmarine 21:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks pal. Supahbadmarine 22:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sci fi. I intend to use the picture to represent a noble family that has a long history of supporting Wars of Faith by joining Frateris Militia, and giving them both financial and material support. Supahbadmarine 23:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) That might work. Supahbadmarine 23:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC)